The Marauders With A Twist
by kangaroo
Summary: MWPP without the W. Remus Sirius, James and Jette are the known as the Marauders at Hogwarts. Lots of fun and friendship, fluff and angst. Jette is my creation and is (i hope) cool. PLEASE R&R.


Disclaimer; Anything you recognize as JK Rowling's is hers and most of the other stuff you recognize will belong to someone else. You should be able to tell what is mine, so, don't sue!  
  
A/N Jette (pronounced jet) is a character who is very personal to me, I can play off a lot of myself onto her and people and traits I admire will also appear in her. She effectively takes the place of Peter Pettigrew in the Marauders. You will see how it works as you read.  
  
You should like this story if you like 'Marauder-time' fics but then again this statement doesn't take into account that I may not be a good writer.  
  
The story will not centre on any particular character, but please let me know if you would like to see more of a certain character.  
  
Please review! Tell me what you think and if this story is worth posting. Feel free to make suggestions about what you would like to see happen and make 'challenges' if you want. I am open to flames and would like you to criticize so I can improve. Thank for reading, Kangaroo.  
  
The Marauder's With A Twist  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The station was positively humming with activity as wizards and witches bustled around it. The transition from the urban King's Cross to the classical Platform 9 ¾ was unsettling in itself (sliding through a wall usually was) but for those who were not expecting it the sheer difference between the Muggle station and the wizarding one could be overwhelming. King's Cross was dirty bricks and metal whereas Platform 9 ¾ was made of old, beautiful stone and the architecture was grand and typically old fashioned.  
  
To the young girl who was quietly watching the comings and goings in the old station it was simply breathtaking. She had never before experienced such beauty and she thought to herself wryly that this 'was only the train station!'.  
  
The Hogwart's Express loomed in front of her; it's shiny red and black paint reflecting and glinting in the light almost as much as the gold trim on the steam train did. The clock, situated high on a pillar, ticked ever closer to 11am, the time at which the train would leave for Hogwart's School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry where she would begin her education in the craft of magic. With a small, nervous sigh she began to push a trolley, which was almost as big as her, towards one of the open compartment doors where people were loading trunks onto the huge train.  
  
In said doorway was a young boy loading his own trunk. He shook his black shaggy hair out his eyes and turned towards the approaching young girl as she addressed him.  
  
"Hi! Can I put my trunk in here?" she said with a small smile and a nod towards the luggage rack.  
  
"Sure, do you want some help?" said the boy. He looked about her age  
  
He yanked one end of the trunk up, without waiting for her response, and slid it on top of what was presumably his own trunk. She smiled her thanks and turned to find somewhere to sit.  
  
"Hey! Do you wanna come sit with me, I, err, don't really know anyone?" his voice pulled her back and she turned top see a somewhat pleading face staring back at her.  
  
"That would be great!"  
  
He led them off in a direction that hopefully led to an empty compartment, or at least one with people who the two kids could look in the eye rather than the kneecap.  
  
They finally found an empty one and collapsed into it, grateful for the soft support that the seats gave them.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I'm Sirius Black! Who are you then?" he asked with a spark of mischief in his piercing blue eyes.  
  
"Jette, Jette Marshall!" she held out her hand to shake with Sirius's.  
  
"You're a first year too?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't know anybody here. Well, anyone I want to talk to anyway!" Jette said with laughter in her voice.  
  
"I met someone in Diagon Alley who said he was coming this year but I dunno where he is, really shy guy."  
  
Their conversation continued in much the same way until the train started moving and someone poked their head through the door.  
  
"Hello! Can I sit in here?" said the black-haired and bespectacled head.  
  
"Sure! Come in. I'm Jette, this is Sirius, who're you?" Jette asked in one breath.  
  
"James Potter, pleased to meet you. Cool names, by the way!"  
  
"Thanks! Being named after a star is pretty neat I guess." Sirius said blushing ever so slightly.  
  
It was after a short, yet still awkward silence that another head popped in the door. It was a young boy with light brown hair with a curious streak of silver in it. He looked tired and very nervous. His shy, nervous look increased when he saw more than one person in the compartment.  
  
"Hi! Can I, err, sit here.. everywhere else is full?"  
  
"Hi Remus! 'course you can sit here!" Sirius said brightly and shifted along his seat to make room. Not that her needed to as the newcomer was rather skinny.  
  
"Hi Sirius, I didn't see you there!" he looked slightly shocked and apologetic as her said it.  
  
"S'ok, guys this is Remus Lupin, the guy I met in Diagon Alley. Remus this is James, and Jette!" he introduced the other two with a wave of his hand.  
  
Pleasantries were made and conversation was struck up again. Sirius revealed to have come from near the Lake District. James came from further south. Jette and Remus came from somewhere in the north and had a slight accent to match.  
  
They all, it seemed, were Quidditch fanatics. Sirius and James said they played all the time and went to nearly every match their teams played. Sirius loved the Chudley Canons. Remus said he had seen a few matches and was instantly addicted but couldn't play much. Jette said that she had never played but love flying and saw Quidditch as the next big challenge. The four seemed to have formed friendships already and were quickly comfortable with eachother, even Remus lost his apologetic manner.  
  
"What house you want to be in?" asked James whilst they snacked on things form the cart.  
  
"Gryffindor!" said Sirius immediately.  
  
"Me too, but dunno if I'll be put in it. I hope so!" Remus added quietly. They all turned to look at Jette who hadn't said anything.  
  
"Umm, I dunno much about the houses, but a lot of my, err, family has been in Slytherin, but I don't think I wanna be from what I have heard."  
  
They lapsed into silence for a while but this time it was comfortable and they all took the time to analyse the days events so far and each other.  
  
Sirius seemed to be a confident young man with a good nature. He was very likeable and seemed to like the other three too.  
  
James was proud yet amiable. A Gryffindor through and through. He had taken an instant liking to the others.  
  
Remus appeared to be very shy and apologized a lot. His low self esteem and quiet nature had endeared him to the others who were secretly determined to unearth whatever he was hiding and bring him out of his shell.  
  
Jette was the only girl in the compartment. She had a quiet confidence and likeable nature. Her very dark, almost navy eyes had a mysterious deep purple tinge to them, which made her look magical, even without her wand.  
  
The four were snapped out of their reverie when the short, plump witch who had pushed the lunch cart came to the door and announced they would be arriving at Hogsmeade soon and that they should probably change into their robes. This had produced a debate on whether or not one was supposed to wear more than under clothes under ones robes or not. With the experience each person had had with robes in the past and the proper way in which to wear them and the fact that the castle was most likely cold they decided to just wear their jeans and tops under the black robes.  
  
In no more than five minutes, after the task of putting on the afore mentioned robes was complete, the train screeched to a stop. The prefects swung into action, herding students off the train and checking that the luggage was where it was supposed to be. The four new students took a deep, unanimous breath and stepped off the train and toward their new future.  
  
A/N, Please Review. Tell me what you think and how to improve. Tell me what aspects you liked and which you didn't. I should update pretty soon, but if I get no reviews then there isn't much point in posting it. REVIEW, I'll love ya for it. 


End file.
